Sirenas
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Un error lo comete hasta una criatura mítica... Del Universo de "Pirata" One-shot. AU, Ooc, Mpreg.


Los personajes son creaciones originales de J.K. Rowling y solo los pido prestado sin fines de lucro.

El Universo de _**Pirata,**_ un pequeño _one-shot_.

 **Sirenas**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

El mar se veía en calma, sin embargo algo en el ambiente se sentía peligroso. El _León_ miró hacia adelante y entre las olas distinguió algo.

No debía suceder nada en ese viaje y es que en esa ocasión, la nueva generación de _Piratas_ iba con ellos y aun recodaba la recomendación –amenaza– de su rubia tentación.

… _Cuidado y regresen heridos o algo peor._

Oh si, Draco podía ser muy convincente, más cuando te hablaba desde la proa de su buque, con los cañones listos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry.

–¡ _Escorpión_ , trae el catalejo!

El jovencito rubio, corrió con su padre llevando lo que este solicitaba.

–¿Que sucede padre?

–Esta calma no me agrada nada.

–Oh…

Al ver como el Capitán usaba el catalejo y barría el horizonte detenidamente –en la cubierta–, Frank miró intrigado a su padre, buscando una explicación y este lo calmó.

–No te preocupes, no debe ser nada…

Neville besó el cabello de su hijo y este siguió anotando en su pergamino.

El grupo de lo que una vez fueron unos temidos filibusteros, creyeron pertinente llevar a la nueva generación a un viaje donde les enseñarían todo lo relacionado al mar y es que si bien casi todos iban a la academia naval, los padres de estos no confiaban mucho en las enseñanzas de esta. Incluso Antares que ya era Comodoro, estuvo de acuerdo.

Los gemelos _Cancerberos_ y _Grimm,_ amarraban las velas siendo dirigidos por su padre, Sirius.

–¡Mas apretado ese nudo, Castor!

–¡Padre! –se quejó el chico.

–¡Bueno, bueno _Cancerberos_! –cambió el mayor de los Black.

Pólux o _Grimm_ , se rió divertido, pero una mirada fiera de su gemelo lo hizo callar. El pequeño sobrino de estos John – _Lobito_ – barría muy servicial la cubierta, ayudado por Remus.

El sonido solo fue un leve murmullo, más los oídos versados de los piratas creyeron reconocerlo o eso, antes de que su experiencia se viese opacada por la velocidad de esos seres.

–¡Rápido cúbranse… ¡ –ordenaba Harry, antes de detenerse y mirar hacia el mar…

De pronto el _Fénix_ estaba rodeado y las hermosas criaturas mitad pez, mitad mujeres hermosas; llamaban con sus hermosos sonidos a los tripulantes.

Sus colas y cuerpos femeninos se movían cual ilusión óptica, hipnotizando a los filibusteros. Scorpius se fue acercando a la quilla del barco y se asomó por ella… una de ellas nadó veloz hacia él; sin embargo otra la detuvo.

–No sabemos si son los de aquella vez.

–Por favor, eso solo son historias, yo no creo que haya hombre en la mar que se nos resista o incluso que nos ataque con sus cañones.

La que afirmó eso último era una hermosa criatura de cabello castaño y ojos tan azules como el mar.

000

Mientras en el barco, John no sabía qué hacer, pues no compendia por que su padre estaba como si caminara sonámbulo. Vio a su alrededor y notó que todo era muy extraño.

Sin pensarlo corrió al interior a los camarotes, pues si bien los que ahí estaban tenían unos meses menos de edad que él, sabrían que inventar…

000

La sirena castaña, nadó hasta estar debajo de donde el rubio se asomaba y sin pensarlo mucho brincó para llegar hasta este. Sin inmutarse, aferró con los brazos el cuello del menor y estaba por besarlo o devorarlo, más…

–¡Cabrona, hija de bacalao!

El tranquilo y educado _Ángel de Luz_ o Frank Longbottom. Jaló a Scorpius y con él a la sirena que como pez fuera del mar, movía desesperada su cola y es que al chico en cuanto la vio en la cubierta, arremetió contra ella con lo que encontró…

–¡No te atrevas a atacarlo, puta!

A sus gritos, salieron _Lobito_ y dos personas más.

–¡¿Con que atacando un barco lleno de hombres… –masculló la chica.

Una joven amazona vestida cual chico, tomó la pistola que un pelinegro de ojos grises, le tendió. John tomó otra y...

–¡A ellas! –ordenó el jovencito de ojos grises.

El pelinegro de unos trece años, subió a la proa y tomando una cuerda, se lanzó al mar blandiendo su alfanje como un experto.

La pelirroja casi de la misma edad, movió con ayuda de John los cañones y dispararon al mar uno de ellos, ninguno pasaba de los catorce años, más se movieron veloces y furiosos, tanto que las sirenas huyeron despavoridas.

000

La sirena que terminó aporreada y lanzada al mar por Frank Longbottom, tuvo que ser auxiliada por su amiga, quien aparte de todo, le dijo…

–Te lo advertí, son iguales a ese rubio loco, que nos atacó hace meses.

–Pero…, pero… son hombres.

–Ella no. –La sirena señaló a la jovencita que aún tenía su mosquete apuntando en su dirección– Ellos… –vio a Lobito, Frank y… Albus–… no lo sé.

Las criaturas marinas se alejaron –lo más veloces que pudieron– de ese barco; prometiéndose que vigilarían en su próximo ataque que no hubiese mujeres en ellos. Lo que no supieron es que si tenían mala suerte tal vez habría, hombres… fértiles.

000

En el barco; los marineros empezaron a reaccionar o mejor dicho a ser sacudidos, por los tres jovencitos y Frank.

–¡Padre! –gritó enojada Maggie, a un pelirrojo que no reaccionó de inmediato– ¡Ahí viene madre!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!

Ron solo fue diversión de su hija; mas él la abrazó y alzó, dándole vueltas.

–Eres tan parecida a mí y a tu… madre.

Pansy estaría orgullosa de su hija en cuanto supiera lo que hizo, y es que a Maggie le había dado la libertad que ella no tuvo, hasta que se casó.

 _Ángel de Luz_ por su parte ya ayudaba a levantar a un aturdido Scorpius, que aún se preguntaba por que se sentía dolorido… casualidad que Frank _se_ _equivocó_ y le dio unos cuanto palos también.

Por su parte, Albus caminó hasta la proa y llamó a su padre.

–Pa…

Oh y es que si Harry mimaba a Draco y a Scorpius, mas a Albus lo cuidaba cual tesoro, pues este…, era fértil.

Sirius abrazaba a sus gemelos, que igual de aturdidos que él, miraban a su alrededor sin saber que sucedió.

Harry revisó a sus hijos y Neville escuchó el relató de Frank, que se sonrojó al recordar _que cosas_ le había gritado a la chica pez.

 _Cazador_ corrió –seguido de _Cancerberos_ –al interior a revisar a su hija que acostumbrada a estar en tierra firme, llevaba un día en cama con malestares.

La jovencita de cabello alborotado sonrió a su padre en cuanto este entró.

–Resultó.

El pelirrojo se quedó perplejo…

–¡¿Tu planeaste el contrataque?!

Ella sonrió tímida. Sin embargo Charly supo que su hija había heredado la inteligencia de su esposa Hermione.

–Ya vino Maggie, padre, y me contó todo… –la risa de la adolecente se escuchó– Las vi por la ventanilla, pero sabía que contra mis amigos, no podrían.

Charly se rió divertido.

–Muy cierto.

Castor, al ver que Rose se encontraba bien, salió discretamente dejando a padre e hija conversando.

000

Harry y Scorpius retomaron el timón, reiniciando el camino. Albus a su lado miraba el mar con fascinación, de pronto dijo:

–Papá se reirá mucho, si le cuento que…

–¡No le cuentes!

Exclamó el _León_. Scorpius negó sonriendo y _Grimm_ -Pólux, suspiró, pues conocía de primera mano el sentido del humor, algo raro de Albus.

 _ **Una mujer con un violín…**_

 _ **Tocando para las focas…**_

 _ **Escucha el sonido de la llamada…**_

 _ **¿Quién ató mis manos al timón?**_

 _Fragmento de canción The Siren, Nightwish._

 **Fin**

…

Aclarando:

 _Lobito_ -John, no cayó en el hechizo por ser peque, no por ser fértil.

Si, Draco fue _el rubio loco_ que se defendió de las sirenas antes jajajaja

Los dos hijos de Sirius son varones, ¿por quién suspiran? ya se imagina ¿no?

Nos leemos, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
